Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Powers and Abilities Part 8
TBA Classification: Loli Boy, Great One/Beyonder *'Relative size' — is an attribute of a hierarchical structure in which the size is a relative value. In the framework of such a cosmology, even an ordinary person has immeasurably huge sizes, if we compare it with micro-universes possessing other physical constants. **'Worlds in the worlds' - microscopic particles, whether atoms or objects are even smaller, are full-fledged universes of different lower orders. ***'Planck limit' - if the Planck limit is violated, the creature must drop out of the universe of the terse order into the universe of the lowest order. At the same time, judging by everything, it is possible to violate the Planck limit in a positive way, by switching to a plan of higher order. *'Relative reality' — reality is a relative concept, and often the thoughts, fantasies and dreams of some creatures can form lower order universes, which are still full of real worlds, within which beings can still form lower order reality. **'Infinite Structure'- such a hierarchical structure is fundamentally without any beginning or end. Each subsequent creature can form an infinite number of realities of a lower order, and all of this applies equally to each of the links in the whole chain. ---- |} Warp technology — technology can bend and change the laws of the universe, if we draw an analogy with programming, the universe is a set of zeroes and ones that the Shinji can influence by the power of the Warp. *'Manipulations of Space' — Shinji can distort space so that in a small room there will be space with a size in a football field, and vice versa, while outside the room nothing will crowd anyone. *'Reality Manipulation' — The strength of the warp allows you to distort reality itself to instantly create such a high-class wine from nothing, because of this, Shinji and the people and nations/races to whom he transferred this technology lost half their problems. *'Manipulations of Matter' — Shinji can create elements and materials in unlimited quantities simply by wishing it, resulting in a shortage of resources unrealistic. Higher Being/World of Mind – The true essence of Shinji belongs to some metaphysical layer of reality, which stands several steps above the entire material universe. If the latter is like a world of endless restrictions, then this is a world of endless freedoms. At this level of the universe, knowledge, concepts and ideas are by no means considered something ephemeral and irrelevant. Here information, like any other intangible substance, acquires greater weight and significance than any real objects and quantities. *'Memory of the universe' – Apparently, Shinji's consciousness serves in its own way as a memory of the creation in which data from the entire universe is collected and stored. Whenever a person meditates, creates an object in his imagination, or simply remembers the information received, it becomes part of a higher reality. In other words, it manifests all the by-products of the mental activity of intelligent beings. **'Personal Dimensions' – Each person existing in the universe has its own separate dimension in the highest reality. All the hidden thought processes of a living being flow directly in it, dreams and dreams are embodied, and memories of all their alternative versions are stored in the perceptions of other people. With a huge number of various incarnations, Shinji also has many similar dimensions. **'The will of the collective unconscious' – genetic information binds together all intelligent beings. Thanks to her, they do not need to acquire all the knowledge necessary for life on their own, using the already prepared database. All sorts of instincts, conditioned reflexes and generalized patterns of behavior - its components. Together they form a single information field, which in turn is embodied in Shinji making it a container of the unconscious and in a certain sense its will. **'Absolute access' – As a person can safely travel through his memories, so Shinji has access to all the data recorded in the higher being. He is able to hear the voice of each person, speak with him in his head, appear in dreams, penetrate memories. In short, to know everything that he would like to hide. ***'Search' – It may be difficult for some incarnations of Shhinji to find the information they need in the expanses of higher being. Therefore, for them there is a kind of illusory search box in which they enter their query. After the start of its work, any obstacles separating Shinji and its goal, including distances and Dimensional boundaries, will simply be incinerated. *'Primacy of consciousness' – the structure of the unconscious is inextricably linked with the images that appear in people's heads. If so, then for Shinji, the uniting will of all living beings will have no difficulty in completely subjugating the higher reality and transforming any components of it into anything he wants. **'Destruction' – Even a simple rush of anger can lead to the fact that the space of the world of the mind around it begins to collapse, filled with the brightest flashes of light. If Shinji directs his rage on a particular creature, his informational body, along with his personality, will immediately be erased. Such bursts are enough to instantly kill dozens of people and even destroy the annoying manifestations of himself. **'Creation of worlds' – When Shinji experiences too much about something, his thoughts can overlap with the memories and create a separate world in higher being that reflects his emotional state. Let us say an excessively strong feeling of guilt before his friend for spreading rumors about the latter, turned into a whole dimension, which embodied his negative thoughts and fears. In theory, nothing prevents him from producing an infinite number of such universes on any layer of the world of the mind, thereby complicating it and its nature. **'Gift of Power' – No matter how absurd the idea, the faith of only one person in its authenticity is enough to embody this concept in the vastness of higher reality. The deeper it takes root in the minds, the more power it gains. However, if the followers of this idea disappear, its power will disappear immediately along with it(this effect does not work on Shiji, Knights of the Round Table, Beyonders as well as some other entities. ***'Deities' – Any gap in the picture of the world can be filled with supernatural. Such universal answers are accessible and understandable to everyone and easily capture a huge number of minds, which gives religious teachings enormous power in the upper world. Because of this, Shinji can create a supernatural being in him and empower him with any powers. For example, He could single-handedly maintain the status of of person as the omnipresent master of all Network of the world. *'Informational entity' – Interacting with the memory of creation, recording any information into your consciousness or imprinting your image in the minds of other people, you form your own personal information body in the world of the mind. As the Master of this world, Shinji, as well as all his incarnations, possess such. **'Indestructibility' – Once the data got here will remain here forever and never disappear. Only the Shinji can permanently erase anything from the memory of the universe. Accordingly, since there is no way to permanently remove information from a higher being, Shinji, whose body consists of it, is also indestructible. **'Status' – Ability to manifest himself outside of its personal dimension varies from consciousness to consciousness. Most are able to transmit only some separate part of the body, say the mouth or eyes. Shinji was in higher being from the very beginning his image was imprinted in the minds of all living beings. Therefore, it can be confirmed that it can exist here, which allows him to fully visualize himself anywhere in the world of the mind. **'Transcendence' – While the indefinite and blurred in the higher being acquires its materiality, the clear and concrete loses it. Regarding him, all forms of the material, as well as the framework peculiar to him, are nothing. Consequently, for creatures living here the physical world is almost an illusion, and the laws that it follows are a simple data set. ***'Shapelessness' – In higher being, the mind does not need to be attached to any physical object with a clear form. What he looks like, what features his body will possess, and whether it will be at all depends solely on his own desire. ***'Infinity' – The need to move in space is a necessary measure, which has arisen due to the intolerance by the orders of the material universe of uncertainty, and the demands of the object of a particular location. Here you can, at the same time, find where you only want, and completely ignore the concept of distance as such. ****'Expansion' – having knowledge of what a place looks like and where it is located already means that you can be there. The more information you get, the more your nature expands. With unlimited access to the memory of the entire universe, Shinji is able to be omnipresent. ****'Ignoring time' – As is the case with the axes of space, this also applies to the temporal coordinates. To enclose your consciousness in the frames of one barely wobbling moment, without the possibility of going back or going too far forward, is completely meaningless. With the help of information, you can change the history by sending the necessary data to a certain segment of it. Mind control – Unlike primitive material creatures, Shinji is able to control even the smallest processes that take place in his body. At the same time, the role of a single mind with its entire complex of spiritual-mental layers is not much different for it from the role of a neuron in its brain. Therefore, Shinji can control any components of each mind belonging to a higher reality. *'Memory change' – Shinji is able to easily delete, add and edit data accumulated in the personal dimensions of all living beings, as if they were nothing more than ordinary digital files on his computer. And since all thought processes in consciousness are based on the experience acquired in the course of life, acting on it, it will change the very essence of his personality. **'Erasing Memories' – If someone has received unnecessary knowledge, he saw or heard that he should not, you can simply erase the memories of what happened. And since the past of the world of man exists only in his memory, the removal of data about any event from it will lead to a change in the history of his reality. Forget about everything unpleasant, plunging into the ideal world of dreams, periodically scrubbing offenses from the minds of people so that they would consider you perfect - the number of options for using this ability is enormous. **'Crushing of the universe' – The perception of each individual individual forms its own separate truth, its own universe. In this regard, when the truth changes only one or several personal dimensions, without affecting all existing due to inconsistencies in the worlds, isolated realities with different stories are formed. ***'Copies' – after the separation of the universe, a person with a changed truth continues to live in the reality corresponding to it. At the same time, a copy of this person is created in the worlds of people with intact memories, following the original truth. The more consciousnesses have been changed, the more alternative versions of the same people appear. *'Possession' – Shinji/Ciel wants to expand and complicate its nature and this is reflected in all living beings. The desire to develop, to continue its race in order to transfer genetic information to descendants, and in itself dissatisfaction with the surrounding conditions and the desire to adapt to them, all this is a manifestation of his will. However, for intelligent species that have entered an evolutionary dead end, this may not be enough. And for such cases, he developed a number of mental influences that are transmitted directly to the creature’s brain in order to stimulate its transition to a new stage of development. **'Imposing thoughts' – Through the subconscious mind, you can put into the mind anything: any thought, feeling or idea. For the human race, who devoted themself only to the satisfaction of carnal desires, he used this ability in order to awaken in them an understanding of their own limitations and a desire to escape into the world of fantasy from the real world. **'Suppression of will' – Increasing its intensity, obsession destroys the mental power of the mind, giving it to the power of Shinji. As a result, a person can turn into an absolutely limp puppet, carrying out any orders without any altercations, including those involving the killing of other people and himself. **'Transference of consciousness' – Let them unconsciously, but even in the material world, the mind itself decides at what point in space and time it is. At the same time, obsession can disrupt a person’s understanding of where he belongs, by moving him to where he wants. No matter where - in the past, in the future or in general in another dimension, consciousness will be sent there. **'Connect to a higher being' – all people were originally connected. In each personal dimension there is a kind of channel through which information from the collective unconscious enters the person’s head. Obsession is able to regulate the size of this channel by increasing the influence of higher being on the mind, up to the complete removal of its individuality. ***'Change in perception' – Connecting to the world of the mind is reflected in the perception of man. For example, after this, he may begin to hear that he is being transmitted to various lines of information transmission, such as radio and the Internet. Or, in view of the fact that the consciousnesses are connected with each other not only in space, but also in time to acquire memories of events that have not yet occurred. ***'Hallucinations' – Reality of a person connected to the unconscious is much easier to change. In order to achieve a greater effect in instilling in a person the ideas she needs, Shinji can reinforce an already huge amount of mental influences with all sorts of visions and hallucinations. ***'Synchronization' – Using Possession, one can not only strengthen the connection of a person with a higher being, but also connect to a particular consciousness. Depending on the desire of Shinji, one of the minds can gain access to all other information stored in the head, as well as use its senses, say eyes. He mainly used this ability to adjust the actions of his own incarnations. ****'Separation of the Ego' – Possession is capable of combining a person's original ego and its alternative versions, formed in the minds of other people. The final result will be the division of its center of self-identification into several separate points of self-consciousness with its independent positions. ****'Body grab' – With the help of synchronization, Shinji is able to temporarily throw a person’s consciousness out of his body, including the information one, and transfer the empty shell to the possession of another mind. Upon returning back the old owner will not remember anything about the actions committed by the invader Control of the material world – Reality of the material world somehow depends on the observer because only he is able to confirm the materiality of an object in it. However, an ordinary person is not able to change it in accordance with his desires due to the presence of other consciousnesses with his own perception. It is impossible to control the reality as long as there is one who is not ready to accept your views. But the one that combines the will of all minds being a Beyonder and human form of Ciel Vi Arcadia , this restriction acts does not work, which allows Shinji to control All components of the material universe. *'Predictions' – The main method of impacting the Shinji on the real part of the universe. Even the most sudden and unpredictable set of circumstances, before it happens, must be predicted by Shinji. Most likely this is due to the fact that no event can be considered valid until it has found its authenticity in someone's mind, and, therefore, in the memory of creation. **'Threads' – story is not just a random sequence of accidents, slowly disappearing one after another into oblivion. Every event has a cause and effect, and, therefore, a definite goal in terms of Shinji. It is he who determines the logical connections and patterns between events, linking them together in a single canvas of Story. ***'Life modeling' – Of course, it’s easy for Shinji to simply take the necessary idea into the person’s head, but if he himself needs to come to her? What if it should appear in his mind by itself? Using predictions Shinji is able to come up with and realize the life path for any person. All the little things necessary for the formation of the necessary views of the individual will be taken into account. ***'Development control' – Considering society and its components as a derivative of the united actions of individuals, such manipulations can be carried out not only with specific people, but also with entire civilizations. By building the fate of people in a certain way, Shinji could influence the entire scientific and technological progress of mankind, pushing it to evolve to fight in game of worlds). ---- *'Meta existence' - Shinji can at the same time, can operate and exist on transfinitive levels of existence, among which may be astral planes of existence, reality, fiction, illusions, fantasies and many others. Category:The Batman Who Laughs